


When in Venice

by Noarev



Category: JoJo no Kimyouna Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: M/M, Or any other Italy themed location, When in Rome!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 14:20:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noarev/pseuds/Noarev
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taking a break from their adventurous life, Joseph Joestar and Caesar Zeppeli explore Venice in an attempt to share its beauty in a change of scenery from Joseph's beloved New York. What remains to be seen is just how difficult it will be to convince Joseph of the beauty of all things Italian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When in Venice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [juin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/juin/gifts).



> It started off as a regular Saturday up to the point where Juin returned with a new reference book. As we talked, the idea formed in my head and from one small pair of shoes, this whole thing happened. To say more would be to give spoilers so I'll just settle for a heartfelt 'Thank you for your wild conversations!' and ask that they keep on coming. :D

His first impression of Venice had been that its streets were not as busy as they should have been. It was a belief that was corrected in time, in great part thanks to Caesar’s insistence that the ancient city was just as lively as Joseph’s precious New York. Piece by piece, he had decided to reveal the beauty of his beloved Italy to the unimpressed American.

“You said the same thing about the spaghetti di Nero,” Caesar had finally argued one evening when Joseph was proving to be particularly stubborn. “Yet, when you tried it, you loved it.” The deal was sealed over a plate full of the very same dish.

“I will go with you,” Joseph agreed, eager to finally get the plate before him. If there was one trap he always fell for, then it was Caesar’s cooking. “You will have to pick a date and get the tickets though,” was his last effort to delay the decision.

“Already handled through the Speedwagon Foundation,” Caesar smiled, leaving Joseph alone for a few moments to ponder how neatly he had been set up before returning with his own plate and wine from the kitchen. “I will not fall for the same trick twice, Jojo.”

It was a warning Joseph took to heart, though quickly set aside when an intense worship for Caesar’s cooking surpassed it in magnitude. When melancholy threatened to replace it, the traditional Zeppeli ingenuity rose to the occasion, Caesar revealing that another portion was hidden in the kitchen. Their evening held no regrets for Joseph.

Those came when he learned how long the flight would take.

*~*

Every moment on the flight was likely to be a pain, especially as Caesar refused to let him pilot the plane and insisted on letting the pilot provided by the Speedwagon Foundation do his job. “It will give you a chance to relax,” he argued, coughing to hide the sound of the cockpit door being locked. “You worry too much over travelling as it is.”

“I will only fly it for a little bit,” Joseph promised, trying to get Caesar out of the way. ‘My flying has gotten a lot better,” his hands locked around Caesar’s waist. “Let me show you.”

Quick on his feet, Caesar escaped his grip and managed to throw Joseph off his balance, aiming to send him crashing into his seat. “There is one thing I want to see,” he quickly teased, “is how well you handle yourself high in the sky.” Ignoring the seatbelt sign, he straddled Joseph’s lap, holding on to him tightly as he leaned in for a kiss.

Joseph’s hands began to enjoy the initiative Caesar had shown when the plane took off, pressing their bodies close together as they took to the skies. Gravity seemed to make the Italian grind fiercer than ever against Joseph, who happily let events take their course. Running his fingertips along Caesar’s back, he counted himself lucky, it was so easy to pull up the loose shirt and kiss along the other’s chest.

They were somewhere over the ocean when they each slumped onto separate seats, Joseph running a hand over Caesar’s legs as they sat across his lap. The smooth skin felt warm against his palm, almost as intense as the warmth he felt when he looked at Caesar’s face by the small round window.

He fell asleep with that very image in mind, of Caesar’s face glowing in the sun.

A series of kisses woke him up though he was not entirely awake until Caesar’s Ripple coursed through him, making Joseph moan as he stiffened instantly. “You haven’t lost your touch,” he groaned, his voice husky from the blend of sensations he felt.

Caesar gave him one last kiss before pulling away. “You’re going have to get dressed now,” he smiled, eyes full of mischief to match the satisfaction in your voice. “I know it might be _hard_ for you, Jojo, but I’m sure you can understand the need to save some things for later.” His hand had not been idle in this time, letting go of Joseph until only one fingertip touched the sensitive head. “The wait is always worth it,” he promised before releasing another Ripple and walking away to check their suitcases.

For his part, Joseph quietly considered his feelings about Caesar, wondering just how strongly he felt about the man and just what that meant for his revenge plans. It was a notion he found himself forced to abandon for a different time as more pressing issues were at hand. He considered it a small miracle that he managed to put on his pants in his condition.

His legs crossed to hide his discomfort, Joseph calmly plotted.

It was a trip that was never going to be forgotten, he decided as they left the plane. Soon after, he wondered just why Caesar received a gift basket from the Speedwagon Foundation for his invaluable help during the flight. He only briefly made out something about the safety of the plane before the little Italian he spoke failed him.

“I couldn’t have slept through anything adventurous, could I?” Caesar only gave him a lingering pat on the back, pulling him close while the driver loaded their luggage into the car. “Did I miss anything?”

“Nothing important,” Caesar laughed, waving the subject away. “Where do you want to eat?”

His cunning ruse worked as Joseph’s stomach rumbled to life.

*~*

Despite the time difference, Joseph felt completely rested after they had left their suitcases at the villa they were staying at. The challenging part came only when they realized that the only way to find a place to eat would be to explore the streets and canals for themselves. Armed with their wallets and the determination fuelled by their empty stomachs, the two ventured into Venice.

Two hours later, Joseph found it very difficult not to show any hint of smugness when Caesar managed to get them lost despite his claims of knowing the city like the back of his hand. His desire to be able to nuzzle the spot where that hand connected with Caesar’s arm gave him the strength he needed. After a few more misguided turns, they even worked out a compromise.

It was Joseph who finally asked for directions and Caesar valiantly saved him from the old fisherman’s Italian before he could drown in it. Only three hours after they had left the villa, the two of them were seated at a lovely table overlooking the canals in one of Caesar’s favourite restaurants.

“Just promise me you will try something different.”

The request was lost on Joseph who was attempting to navigate through the menu looking for a dish he would recognize. “I would if I was sure it would be just as good.” He appreciated the way the large menu allowed him to pretend he did not see the look Caesar threw him over his. “Here, I found it!”

“No, you’re not having spaghetti di Nero again!”

“Well, I can always have pizza in New York so that’s off the table.” The argument was too good to be fought since Caesar had been the one to insist that the pizza from the delivery place he liked was just as good as the one in Italy. “I think that leaves me with only one option.”

Quickly, Caesar began to flick through the menu. “How about sea food,” he asked, full of hope. An undignified gagging noise answered that. “You’re not very helpful.”

The waiter came at the worst possible moment.

Only his foresight saved him.

“I knew there was a reason why I picked a place that doesn’t usually cater to tourists,” Caesar grinned, almost feeling sorry for Joseph. “It was a battle you had already lost, Jojo.”

“Your next line is – you will love this,” Joseph threw a smile of his own when the waiter promptly placed their plates before them.

“You will love th...,” Caesar started saying despite himself. “The service, you will really appreciate it. Try it, you’ll not regret it.”

A small bite was the first step in a lovely meal, though Joseph felt guilty not sharing with Caesar that he already knew the recipe. There were plans ahead of them that would have fallen apart if the other would have known he had learned how to cook. The tortellini al forno was divine.

“Was it a good choice,” Caesar hesitantly asked. “It has always been one of my favourites.”

“Of course, you always make a good choice.”

The way Caesar’s teeth sunk into his full lips when he felt nobody could see him told Joseph that he was still going over his choice of words when they finally left the restaurant. It was the easiest thing in the world to disappear while Caesar was distracted. Deep inside, he prayed his scheme would work.

Caesar was going to be furious when he finally found him.

Of that much, Joseph was certain.

*~*

Finding the right store proved easier than he had expected it to be even with the Speedwagon Foundation’s help. While Caesar was out looking for him, Joseph was free to act and prepare for what had to be a success. Anything less would not be forgiven.

He needed a win - that was the catch.

“How can I help?” The only persons in the shop were him and the old vendor, yet Joseph was still slightly reluctant to share what he was looking for. “Is signore looking for something special?” The old man’s warm smile did not make it any easier.

“I have a more...unique request,” Joseph confessed, feigning great interest in some nearby material. “It also needs to be ready for this evening.”

With a calm that came only from experience, the shopkeeper stepped out from behind the counter and armed himself with his measuring tape. “Then we should get to work. I hope you’re comfortable around needles, signore Joestar.” Seeing Joseph’s expression, the tailor chuckled. “Signore Speedwagon made a request that I treat your case with the greatest seriousness. It is supposed to be, how you say...it should be magical.”

That sounded good.

“Magical it is.”

*~*

The warning the Speedwagon agents were meant to give him when Caesar had almost finished the trail of false leads Joseph had left came at the perfect time. Their villa was perfectly set for the evening Joseph had in mind. He could only hope that they would both feel the same.

A gramophone playing Caesar’s favourite record was the finishing touch.

Only one thing remained while the food waited to be served inside the oven and the wine cooled to the perfect temperature. When the front door slammed, Joseph knew that the final ingredient was about to fall in place. Caesar’s steps thundered through the villa as he made his way up.

“I am going to kill that man,” he grumbled before spotting the candles. “What’s going on...”

Joseph came out of the kitchen right behind Caesar and wrapped his arms around him only to be thrown over Caesar’s shoulder. “Happy anniversary,” he grunted as he propped himself up on his arms. “I’ve heard of tough love but I am sure this is not how it goes,” Joseph’s mouth got the better of him.

“You. Left. Me. Alone. Talking to myself.” Considering the use of three consecutive words in one go an improvement, Joseph opened his mouth to speak. “No, I am not finished! You need to give me one good explanation or I will kill you. Even if it’s only until I can bring you back and though I know you’ll enjoy the CPR more than you should!”

“Not my fault you have incredible lips,” Joseph replied hoping to throw Caesar off his game. “I think you’ll have to see what I have in mind.” His outstretched hand went ignored so he helped himself up. “If you’ll follow me...”

Caesar silently humoured him, though Joseph knew he was boiling on the inside.

His gamble, however, proved to have been inspired.

“What’s this,” Caesar asked, running his fingers across the suit’s soft fabric.

“I had it made along with another surprise.”

A wonderfully tailored dress waited on the bed, its red material almost drowning in the shadows as candle light played over it. It was only part of Joseph’s gift, but the most vital piece. His turn to be nervous had arrived.

“What do you think?”

There was no answer as Caesar stepped up to the bed, picking up the dress. “It matches the display I showed you from the Paris exhibit,” he ventured. “What next...”

Joseph walked up behind him, slipping his arms around his waist again and wincing for a blow that didn’t come. “Now it goes on, if you like.” His hands moved in anticipation, one lifting Caesar’s shirt as the other ran over his stomach. “You’re burning up,” he teased, placing a tentative kiss on the other’s neck.

“I could use some cooling down,” Caesar half-joked, his voice husky with anticipation. “Will you help me?” He could feel Joseph’s nod against his shoulder. “Good...”

Slowly, the shirt slid over his torso, leaving him fully exposed once Joseph prodded him to lift his arms and slipped the shirt over his head. With some excitement, Caesar noticed that his bandana was left in place while Joseph’s hands rushed to attack his belt. With their combined efforts, even taking off his boots proved a graceful, hesitant ritual.

The pants and underwear joined the rest of Caesar’s clothes on the floor, leaving only his exposed body which greatly tested Joseph’s will. Without a word, he stepped away and returned with an exquisitely wrapped box. Within it, Caesar found the rest of his gift.

“You went all the way,” he teased, only the subtle shake of his hands betraying his nervousness. A smile filled with determination on his lips, Caesar sat down on the bed and he leaned back on his arms before offering Joseph his left foot.

Matching his smile, Joseph knelt and took it in his hand, placing one kiss on Caesar’s tense calf. “Relax,” he whispered when he began driving the silk panties past one ankle, then the other until Caesar had to thrust out his hips so they could go along his thighs and settle around his waist, perfectly in place. “They will be delightful to take off,” Joseph teased, earning a nervous laugh.

The stockings were easier, with only the lightest of hesitation on Joseph’s part.

“You’re nervous all of a sudden,” Caesar taunted, hissing softly when Joseph surprised him by running his hand over his crotch to tuck his cock between his thighs, smoothening the panties in place. “Don’t get ahead yourself,” he warned, unsure how long he would last.

The next part meant that Caesar had to stand and Joseph barely kept from kissing him then and there, their hands clasped together with the stockings-clad man in his arms. “You’ll have to step inside it,” to which Caesar nodded sharply before setting the dress on the floor and stepping inside the red circle.

“Mind giving a little help, please?”

Joseph did not mind that one bit, his breath threatening to quicken as his hands ran over Caesar’s body while pulling the dress in place. Even so, he could not help himself and had to leave a kiss between those perfectly carved shoulder blades when he pulled the zipper in place.

“The final touch,” he announced and pulled out the black heels with the faintest crimson feather motif highlighted in the lacquered leather. The way in which they caused Caesar’s calves to tense had a marvellous effect from which Joseph could barely tear his eyes away. “If you will excuse me, I have a suit to get into.” Caesar noticed the stiffness in his steps with more than a little satisfaction.

A matching bandana also came out of the box and Caesar was pleased to see that Joseph had not forgotten his fondness for the wings that decorated his usual outfits. More so, he enjoyed the sight of Jojo in his suit and the way their colours matched each other.

Joseph walked up to him and offered his arm which Caesar casually took.

“What’s your next surprise,” curiosity drove him to ask.

“You’ll see, but I am sure that you would never have expected it.”

Caesar doubted there could be something more surprising.

*~*

“I can’t believe you have actually cooked,” Caesar laughed, enjoying the feeling of eating a home cooked meal that he hadn’t made. “And we’re both still alive to tell the tale!”

Joseph smiled and poured them both more wine. “I had to learn if I wanted to make this anniversary special.” When Caesar giggled, he knew his decision had been right and he sent another Ripple through the toe that touched Caesar’s leg. “Though there are more things I have in mind for tonight.”

“Like what,” Caesar grinned, a bit tipsy but not enough to prevent his imagination from eagerly coming up with a myriad of suggestions. “Are you fervently looking forward to unveiling this wonderfully covered beauty?” The light makeup and candle light only enhanced his roguish charm.

“Yes,” Joseph admitted. “That, amongst many others, is something I am looking forward to.” He did not share with Caesar how he planned to place one kiss after another along his spine as he unzipped the dress or how he planned to take those panties down with his teeth. There was plenty of time for that.

What he did do was walk up to him, not hesitating for an instant before boldly lifting Caesar in his arms and walking towards their bedroom. Their kiss as they crashed onto the bed was perfect, warm and intoxicating with the wine’s fruity flavour still lingering on their lips. It felt magical simply to hold Caesar’s body beneath his and to enjoy feeling every inch of him.

“Happy anniversary,” Joseph whispered, kissing his way along Caesar’s neck. So it was that the two celebrated their second year together after the Red Stone of Aja and the Pillar Men were no more.

Lost in kisses and silk. 


End file.
